At the Break of Dawn
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: An intruder has entered the Royal Palace. His target: the Lady Ashe. What does he intend to do with her? Read to find out.


_**-At the Break of Dawn-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to landis icelilly, whom I forgot to mention in "It is You I Have Loved". Sorry. I hope you like this.

Lady Ashe, the newly coronated Queen of Dalmasca, awoke in the midst of the evening to the sound of rushing footsteps and hushed voices outside her bedchamber. _What in the name of Ivalice is going on? _Ashe wondered, the heat only adding to her irritation as she wrapped a white silk robe around her body and stepped out into the corridor, surprised to see a number of elite soldiers standing guard at her door—one of them being the newly appointed Captain of the Dalmasca Order of Knights, Captain Shade Hayden.

"Your Highness," he uttered, obviously startled at the young Queen's sudden arrival.

Ashe had crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes traveled from each elite soldier present—there were actually a _dozen_. The Queen raised her gaze towards the Captain once more and spoke. "I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me why you've brought a band of soldiers with you, Captain, to guard my chamber at such an unholy hour."

The Captain bowed before the Lady Ashe as the rest of his men stood at attention. "Forgive me, Your Highness." Captain Shade said. "But we've a situation that requires us to be here for your protection."

Ashe raised her brow at the Captain. "Dalmasca is at peace with both Archadia and Rozarria. I do not think there is reason for war to dawn once more."

"Nay, m'lady." The Captain said, shaking his head. "It has naught to do with the Empires… It is…" Captain Shade paused for a moment, much to the irritation of the Queen.

"It is _what_, Captain?" Ashe asked, already impatient with the Dalmascan knight.

"Well," the Captain began, clearing his throat slightly. "Several servants of the Palace had found some rather…_disturbing _matters in the garden."

"And why is there a need for the Dalmascan Army to stand outside my chamber?" Ashe inquired. "Cannot the matter be resolved in the morning?"

"Nay," Captain Shade murmured. "I am afraid not, your Majesty."

"And why is that?" Ashe asked. The Captain did not speak, much to the Queen's irritation. She wanted very much to go back to sleep after the hectic day she had had. And she was aggravated that the Captain was keeping her up at such a late hour.

"Pray that I am wrong, Your Highness. Do." The Captain murmured. He shook his head slowly and avoided the Queen's piercing gaze. "But we've reason to believe that someone, be it Rozarrian, Archadian, or even Dalmascan, has entered the Palace in an attempt to…_harm_ you…" The _harm _seemed to be better heard as _murder_. Ashe lowered her gaze from the Captain to the marbled floor beneath her bare feet. Then, the Queen uttered something that would surprise even the Gran Kiltias, himself.

"Another one, hmmm? Then there's naught to worry about. Go back to your quarters and rest. This will all be over at dawn."

"Majesty," Captain Shade uttered, almost stammering.

"You've troubled yourselves for naught, Captain." Ashe spoke, a laugh escaped her lips. "Go and rest… I am able to protect myself from a mere _intruder_."

Ashe entered her bedchamber, waving goodnight to the men outside. "Pleasant dreams," she called as she closed the large doors behind her. The moon outside illuminated half of her chamber, up until her bed. Resting upon it was her sword—the same one she had used to restore Dalmasca's freedom when she and the main party defeated Vayne on the warship, the Bahamut. The Queen took it from her sheathe and saw her reflection on it.

And from the corner of her eye, see a figure move about in the shadows.

Ashe raised her sword up to her visitor's neck and laughed in triumph. "You've left your toys lying about, I've heard." She spoke. The visitor laughed as well.

"It's amazing what false notes indicating abduction and murder can do to loyal followers of a newly coronated ruler, don't you think so, Princess?" The visitor spoke; Ashe could see a smirk form on her visitor's lips.

"I am no longer a _Princess_, pirate." Ashe said, lowering her sword from the visitor's neck, who sighed with relief. He stepped closer to the Queen, who returned her sword to its sheath before turning her attention to her companion.

"Ah… Yes," he replied, his arms snaking around Ashe's waist. "I still have to get used to that, I believe." Ashe smiled. She brought her face nearer to her visitor's—their mouths almost coming into contact. But before the man could even lean, Ashe pulled away from his grasp.

"I see you are still as cruel a temptress as you were one year ago," he said, a sly grin set about his face. Ashe remained smiling.

"Yes, and you are still the same thieving pirate I've known since that long ago." Ashe replied. She pulled her visitor with her to the bed who allowed himself to be treated like a doll, for he knew he was in for a most pleasurable night.

**Short Epilogue:**

Ashe awoke at dawn and was not surprised to see that her visitor had gone. Sitting up, she felt a piece of paper beside her.

"I shall return in a short period of time," it said.

Ashe laughed; her eyes gazed out her window and were set on a familiar-looking airship flying off in the distance.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
